A Deusa da Destruição
by Lexas
Summary: Quem precisa de amor, quando se tem a força? Quem precisa de ideais, quando se tem a força? Amor e ideais não garantem a sobrevivência, mas a força sim. Presente de Natal para a Ada!


Título do Fanfic: A Deusa da Destruição 

Autor: Lexas

Baseado em: Yu Yu Hacushô.

Yu Yu Hacushô pertence a Yushiro Togashi.

Presente de Natal para a Ada, espero que goste!

E Boa leitura!

* * *

Não tenha parceiros.

Tenha servos.

Não tenha amigos.

Tenha contatos.

Sua mente é a confidente de sua alma. Seu orgulho é a memória viva de suas batalhas.

Simples assim.

A vida é dura, a vida não é fácil. O mais forte come o mais fraco, literalmente falando. A vida era dura - se é que algum dia se importou com o conceito de "vida" - e os fracos que se apegavam demais a ela eram os que menos tinham direito sobre ela.

Não existe piedade, e sim fraqueza.

Não existe amor, e sim pena.

Não existe compaixão, e sim a misericórdia com os fracos, os quais sofrem nas mãos dos fortes, e tirar-lhes a vida é um ato de misericórdia.

Não tenha paixões.

Tenha Amantes.

Homens e reinos cairam por coisas pequenas, por sentimentos pormenores. Na verdade, quem precisava de sentimentos? Era a fraqueza da alma de cada youkai. Em um mundo como aquele, o sentimento era algo descartável. Formar familias? Reunir companheiros? Amar?

Não precisava disso. Tinha sua força. Nem mesmo de seus seguidores ela precisava. Chegou até ali, atingiu todo aquele poder através de sua força, tirada de sua fúria, de seu ódio por tudo e por todos, pela vida que teve.

Alguns defendiam a vida... alguns? O que eles sabiam sobre a vida para defendê-la? Quantos nasceram apenas para o sofrimento? Quem além dela - e somenta ela - teve que sofrer desde o primeiro segundo de sua existência apenas para satisfazer aqueles que queriam manter seu estilo de vida, seus prazeres mais deturpados?

Era uma lutadora, uma sobrevivente, guiada pela ira. Ninguém enfrentava a deusa da destruição e escapava com vida para se gabar. Ninguém.

Com exceção de...

Seus olhos observam atentamente o Youkai de várias orelhas se dirigindo para fora da sala. Um ser desprezível, constatara. COnhecia sua história, a do Rei cego que baseado em uma ilusão de ter seu próprio reino, criou seus dominios.

Tolo. Ideais são para os fracos nutridos de compaixão, Youkais cegos como ele que esqueciam seu lugar na sociedade e se rebaixavam ao nível de humanos que, em sua fraqueza, davam-se ao luxo de entregarem-se por completo as ilusões. Tal ser acreditava em um Makai unido, guiado por seres melhores que levariam tal mundo ao futuro, unificando todos os reinos apenas sob uma bandeira.

- Tsc...

- Seu desprezo por ele é fascinante.

Em momento algum estivera desatenta naquela reunião. Na verdade, os três ali presentes estavam dedicando suprema atenção um ao outro desde o momento em que adentraram naquela sala.

Os três youkais mais poderosos da Makai, inimigos, juntos na mesma sala. Em um mundo de predadores, não podiam sequer considerar uma reunião amistosa. Ainda mais sobre a suposta proposta de "não comam os homens", que aquele que era considerado um dos mais poderosos - ainda vivos - lhes trouxe para discutirem.

Ridiculo, pensava. E depois, o que seria? Confraternizações? União dos povos? Por acaso alguém leva seu jantar para passear?

- O que foi isso agora? O lendário Raizen, aclamado como maior demônio de todo o Makai está arrependido? Acha que fará diferença esse pedido, que iremos parar de nos alimentar só por que você pediu? - seu youki começava a dar sinais de agressividade. Melhor dizendo, dar sinais de MAIS agressividade. - ou devo interpretar isso como uma ordem?

- Você pode fazer o que quiser - ele falava, de cabeça baixa e sentado em um banco - mas isso é o que farei.

A ficha finalmente caiu. Demorou, mas caiu.

- Eu não acredito. Por acaso está sentindo compaixão por eles, é isso? Pois guarde sua compaixão para os fracos, "grande Rei"! Guarde-a para os humanos, não venha aqui agir como se estivesse arrependido de todos os seus atos e que poderia negá-los como se nunca existissem!

- Hunf.

- "Hunf"? Isso é tudo o que tem a dizer? "Hunf"? Com quem pensa que está falando?

- Com uma youkai, apenas.

- "Com uma youkai"? Não me comparece a seus subalternos, a esses fracos que te cercam!

- ...

- Tsc... lamentável ver alguém assim... e pensar que eu achei que você era forte, poderoso.

- Sou bem mais forte do que você, garota. Sempre vem alguém aqui testar a minha força, por que não tira a prova?

- Não ligo para sua força fisica. Idiotas como vocês pensam que youki e força bruta são tudo, que vivem seus mundos de reinos perfeitos. Você me decepciona, sabia? O que espera com isso? Perdão pelos seus atos? Se quer mesmo perdão, entregue sua vida como alimento, deixe que devorem sua carne e alimentem-se de seu espirito como forma de arrependimento.

- E você? Gostaria de arrancar um pedaço de mim, suponho eu? Você me quer, Mukuro? É isso?

- Querer você? Não seja ridiculo!

- Não estou sendo ridiculo, pelo contrário, tenho tanta noção de minhas palavras quanto você tem de sua ira por tudo o que respira. Percebo a forma como me olha, seu fascínio secreto.

- FASCÍNIO? ORA SEU... SEU... SEU IDIOTA APAIXONADO POR HUMANOS!

- Talvez, mas é por esse mesmo motivo que Yomi é superior por você - ele se ergue, caminhando na direção dela - ele é apaixonado pelos seus ideais, seus planos de conquista.

- Um tolo idealista - ela dá um passo na direção dele, não se assustanto nem um pouco com a pressão de seu Youki - tolos como ele não perduram por muito tempo, e seus sonhos são despedaçados facilmente - ela fecha o punho.

- Tiranos também, assim como ditadores. Você construiu um reino baseado em força, por quanto tempo acha que ele perdura?

- Zomba de mim? O que você me diz, então? Laços politicos? Diplomacia? Besteira! O que importa é alguém forte o suficiente no comando para fazer valer sua opinião e ponto de vista. De que adianta um reino próspero governado por pessoas fracas, incapazes de garantir sua sobrevivência?

- Nisso eu concordo com você - e ele se aproxima bem mais dela, de forma que Mukuro lhe dá um soco, mais como forma de exigir respeito do que querer feri-lo - concordo totalmente.

Ele segurou seu punho, impedindo-a por completo de fazer qualquer coisa.

Por completo, ela pensou. Totalmente. Não meramente pela força bruta, mas pelo seu Youki, a força dele, pressão e intensidade dele.

Estava travada! Todo o poder dele cobria cada canto da sala, bloqueando suas ações.

Mas não todas.

Seja por orgulho, indignação, seja o que quer que tenha passado pela mente dela naquele momento, seu Youki também se expandiu. Ridicularmente, diga-se de passagem, comparando-se com o de Raizen, mas se expandiu. E, de maneira quase impossivel, afastava a força asusstadora que circundava seu corpo, como uma pequena luz em meio a uma densa escuridão, que brilha distante. Sentia toda aquela pressão espiritual forçando-a até o limite, mas continuava lutando até as últimas forças. Desistir, ser tomada por completo, deixar que a força espiritual de Raizen a sobrepujasse seria um tremendo golpe no seu orgulho, no seu ego. Seria jogar para o alto tudo o que se tornou, o que se tornou, a força que obteve e atraiu seguidores que admiravam-na por isso...

Seria como se admitisse que fosse fraca, mesmo estando diante de alguém indiscutivelmente superior seja em força, inteligência, poder espiritual e experiência.

Ele era forte, e por isso ela o admirava em segredo. Era o que ela sempre almejou, poder para guiar o seu destino, sua vida e não permitir que alguém mais tomasse o que lhe era de direito. Aquele homem não era o mais poderoso Rei do Makai por mero acaso, fazia valia cada coisa dita a seu respeito.

- Fascinante. Impressionante como continua de pé. Creio então que isso mostra como concordo com você quanto a ter força para manter seu ponto de vista com fortes argumentos, mas - ele lhe dá as costas. Mukuru não tremia de cansaço, mantia sua posição imparcial, enquanto aquele homem retorna para seu banco - nem só de força é feito um Reino. Não pode reunir seguidores apenas com a força que você tem.

- Foi o que eu fiz - responde secamente.

- Não por muito tempo. Acha que é a primeira a seguir tal principio, a iniciar guerras para provar força, ganhar territórios, fundar reinos? O Makai é maior do que imagina, se quer saber. E ele tem uma história muito antiga, já vi outros como você.

- Não me compare com esses fracos que se deixaram tomar por paixões tolas e passageiras que causaram sua ruina - ela lhe dá as costas, caminhando até a saida - nem com você, Raizen. Grave minhas palavras, meu reino será diferente de qualquer outro, não um castelo de cristal com fundações ilusórias, mas fundado em uma rocha tão poderosa quanto meus braços. E da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, vai aprender melhor o que significa ter respeito - e sai da sala, abandonando o castelo em seguida e dirigindo-se para além daqueles dominios.

Nào havia ninguém barrando seu caminho, ninguém ousaria. Tampouco diante da agressividade AINDA MAIOR que ela emanava.

Pois ninguém ficava no caminho da deusa da destruição, ainda mais uma deusa furiosa e orgulhosa como ela.

Orgulhosa, acima de tudo. De ter provado que era forte, mesmo com alguém mais forte cercando-a de todos os lados, ainda assim mostrou ser forte.

E se tornaria bem mais. Muito mais. Pois se pretendia manter seu reino, não podia admitir ninguém mais poderoso do que ela - e absolutamente - em hipótese alguma.

E, afastando-se dali em uma direção diferente a dela, um youkai cego ponderava diante da situação. Raizen louco e outro Youkai poderoso a solta que fora capaz de reunir um verdadeiro exército de destruição, reunindo váriso youkais poderosos ao seu redor.

Seria impossivel os três coexistirem, pensava. Deveria destruir Raizen e qualquer rastro dele para garantir o seu novo mundo, como se fosse o obstáculo que precisasse ser superar, como a muralha das eras que precisava ser derrubada.

E Mukuro também. Sua ideologia era definitivamente incompátivel com ela.

Qual reino cairia primeiro? E em quanto tempo? 10 anos? 100? 500?

Só o tempo lhes diria.

Assim como as surpresas que ele lhes reservava.

Fim.

Bem... aqui está. Desculpe se ficou meio corrido Ada, mas eu cheguei até a escrever um outro que ficou monótono pacas, então de uma vez tive uma idéia e peguei no batente, sem pensar duas vezes.

Beijos! E Feliz natal!


End file.
